Vampire Academy a fanfiction
by TaraCullen1
Summary: I decided to try to write a story based on what happened before Lissa and Rose's accident. I thought it would be fun and challenging to try write something like that. I hope i got the characters all right, please let me know if i messed something up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was sitting out in the grass by myself. It was near dinner time, but I just needed a few minutes of time to myself. School was stressing me out and so were certain people. I know I should be going to the commons area for dinner, but I thought I'd wait awhile, besides the line would be too long anyways, so I figured I'd have time for it to die down anyways.

While I was sitting by myself, minding my own business, I heard someone call my name. "Hey, Rose." He called from behind me. Startled that anyone else was even there, I turned around.

"Mason, you really have to stop doing that." I muttered as I waited for my heart rate to slow back down.

"Sorry," he said with a lopsided grin and sat down beside me.

"So, what's up?" I asked, curious as to why he was here.

"Jesse is throwing a party tomorrow night and invited me. He also said I could invite a friend." He said while picking a handful of grass and started tearing it up.

"Since when do you consider me your friend?" I grinned.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. You really have no idea do you?" He asked with a hint of something in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Never mind. Just come, please?" he asked as he stood back up.

I thought about it for a minute. I told myself I wasn't going to go to anymore parties, but how could I resist, especially with Mason standing there looking so cute like that? Oh oh oh! I suddenly realized Mason liked me, grimacing slightly at the thought. Not that there was anything wrong with Mason, he was a great friend and a good guy, but really not the dating type; well okay, not really my type.

I could tell what he and every guy pictured me like. It was pretty obvious. All the guys were doing it. No one could look at me with out undressing me with their eyes. It was written all over their faces.

"Alright," I finally decided. Not that I would be going to hang out with Mason. A party usually meant alcohol. I hadn't had any in months and I was craving it.

"Good. See you there." He said smiling, eyes gleaming happily, as he walked off to towards the commons area to eat.

I supposed I should go eat too, not that I was really hungry, but I knew I would be later if I didn't eat anything now. I sighed to myself and made my way to the commons area literally running into Lissa in the process. "Oomph." She said, stumbling backwards.

My natural instincts took place and immediately caught Lissa from falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Lis. I didn't see you." I apologized and made sure she was stable before releasing my grip on her.

"It's okay Rose, honest." She said smiling. "You alright," She asked curiously. "You seem distracted lately. Been with Jesse again huh?" she smirked.

I shot her an evil look. "No, I wasn't! And besides, it doesn't matter. You were probably with Aaron anyway." I spat.

Lissa shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay." I said as we continued to make our way to get some food. "Have you eaten?" I asked.

Lissa shook her head. "No, I was just on my way to get some blood, first. I haven't had any in a couple days and was getting a headache, so I thought maybe it would help it go away."

I glanced at her nervously. Lissa never got headaches. "You sure you're okay? You never get headaches."

Lissa nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise Rose. Please stop looking at me like that."

"You're sure? I could go fetch the nurse for you?" I offered ready to rush off to the nurse if at all needed.

Lissa stopped and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "Rose, trust me. Once I get some blood in me I'll be fine."

After agreeing with Lissa that she'd be okay, we made our way to the little room where the Moroi (vampires like Lissa) got their blood from.

We waited in line for an available donor and so I struck up a conversation. "So," I started. "What do you think of Mason?"

Lissa's eyes widened in amusement. "Mason Ashford!" She said laughing. "Why?"

Immediately I tensed up. To embarrassed at telling her now that she was making fun of me. "Never mind," I decided to tell her. It was stupid to bring him up.

"Rose, I'm sorry." She quickly apologized with a look of worry on her face. I didn't know what Lissa's problem was tonight. She never ever teased me like this. Something seriously had to be wrong with Lissa.

"You know, if this is the way you're going to be acting tonight I think I'll just leave." I said angrily, leaving a stunned Lissa in the line all by herself.

I decided I really wasn't very hungry and made my way back to my room, not in the mood to run into another person tonight, especially if they were just going to be teasing me. I was sick of it.

Thankfully, Lissa and I shared a separate room, so I wouldn't have to worry about running into her again that night. I slammed my door shut and jumped on my bed angrily.

"Dude, what's your problem?" My roommate asked looking up from her desk.

"Sorry," I apologized, not in the mood to talk to her either.

Either realizing that I was in no mood to talk or she saw the mean look I gave her, she didn't press on any further than that, for which I was grateful for.

I didn't sleep well that night and was extremely tired when my alarm buzzed loudly, indicating that it was another start of a school day. Groggily, I got up from my bead and slammed my alarm down on the desk, trying to get it to shut up, not even caring if it broke. Who needed a stupid alarm anyway?

I was to tired to do anything with my hair or make up so basically I went outside with the same thing I wore yesterday, whatever. I was glad I was going to be going to a party, realizing that I really did need some alcohol, something to take this buzz away. I just hope that this day wouldn't drag on too long.

Again, not in the mood to eat, I made my way to my first class. Who cared if I was 20 minutes early. It'd give me a few minutes of peace and quiet before the mad rush of students came filing in the classroom. My first class of the day was Algebra 2. I hated Algebra and was horrible at it.

The 20 minutes went by fast, and before I knew it kids were filing in the classroom walking one by one, talking loudly. I spotted Lissa as she came in and she looked so sad. I felt badly for the way I treated her last night. I was just in too bad of a mood to do anything about it.

Lissa walked over to the back of the room where I was sitting and sat down in a desk next to me. I looked sheepishly down at my desk. Afraid to talk to her, for fear that she would just yell at me for how I treated her. And, she had every right to do so too.

"Rose," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you last night." She said trying to apologize, though I was trying my hardest to ignore her. "I don't know what got into me."

I could tell she was glaring daggers into my side, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being the first one to give in, to apologize, even though she just technically did. I thought I'd let it draw out just a little bit longer.

After several minutes of me dejecting her, she turned back to the front. Thank God she didn't keep trying. She must have known I was in a bad mood.

I wanted to talk to her, really I did, but today I just couldn't. Maybe later.

I studied the room as our instructor Stan walked into the room and began trying to call the class together. "May I have your attention please!" He called out in exasperation after several failed attempts at bringing the class to order.

"Hey!" I yelled, in hopes of trying to shut the class up. "Shut it!"

Everyone in the class turned and stared wide-eyed at me, in shock that I, Rosemarie Hathaway, said something in class. God forbid that I was allowed to talk.

Stan looked at me gratefully and called the room to look at him. "Now, today we are going to start lesson 5. Please turn to pages 78-80 and do the problems there, until the bell rings."

Well, so far it seemed like a promising day. All we had to do was work on math problems; easy enough. Or so I thought. "Ms. Hathaway, may I please see you outside for a minute." Stan demanded, clicking his fingers on his desk, waiting for me to stand up and obey him.

Fuck! I thought to myself. What did I do wrong? Except for yell at a bunch of kids to be quiet, that Stan was trying to do himself.

I glanced over at Lissa who had the same look of confusion on her face as I did, and she shrugged her shoulders.

Seeing as I had no other choice, I ambled over to Stan's desk and waited for my punishment. "Outside please, Ms Hathaway." He barked as he went to stand up. "Now, I want the rest of the class to get straight to their work, and no talking. I shall know if you do and will send each of you into detention if you do not follow my orders."

"Sir, may I please know what the hell I've done wrong?" I demanded as we stepped outside the classroom?

"Ms. Hathaway, you are out of line." He told me.

Shit, I kept forgetting that I was talking to a teacher and that teachers didn't like to be cussed at, whatever.

"All I did was to tell the class to be quiet, just like you were trying to do, but failed. Like you do in everything." Shit, why'd I have to go and mess things up with my big stupid mouth? I was so careless.

"Ms. Hathaway are you wanting to go to detention?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry," I murmured, though not really.

"You do realize you have failed to turn in the previous 2 assignments?" he told me.

So this was what this was about, some stupid home work assignment? That I could handle. And, I swear I turned them in. Unless, someone was playing a trick on me to try and get me in trouble? If that was the case, I was going to hunt this person down and beat the shit out of him. I had a vague idea of this mysterious person.

"I swear, sir. I've turned them in." I said truthfully.

"Really?" he asked uncertain. "Then how come I haven't come across either of the assignments?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "How the hell am I supposed to know, you're the one who's disorganized and go about losing other people's homework" There I go doing it again. Damn my mouth.

Before I knew it Stan reached and slapped me across my face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Is that clear?" He shouted as I backed away from him in fear. "Now, all I wanted to know was why you weren't turning them in, but you have to go causing bigger situations then they really are."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly, sir. I handed them in last class. Someone had to have taken them out, to get me in trouble."

Stan raised a curious eyebrow. "Really, like who?"

I shrugged again, really getting tired of the stupid questions. I was beginning to feel like it was the Spanish Inquisitor. "I don't know." I told him earnestly. "But I promise I turned them in."

Stan shook his head. "You know sometimes I just don't understand you, Rose." He said a few minutes later after he calmed down.

"May I go back in now?" I asked, realizing that he wasn't going to say anything else.

Thankfully, Stan nodded. "Fine, just do your work quietly and I'll try to find your other assignments."

I smiled to myself as I walked back into the classroom, happy that I wasn't in trouble. However, whoever this jerk was that stole my homework was in for it for sure.

I made it back to my seat and realized I had to face Lissa and apologize to her too. "What happened?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing, someone just stole my homework, trying to make me look bad." I told her.

"Why would they do that?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I swear, whoever they are is going to regret ever doing this. Oh and Lis?" I added quietly. "I'm sorry." I said, turning back to my work, though I could tell Lissa's mood had change and she was now wearing a big fat grin on her face like nothing ever happened between us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The rest of Algebra went by rather fast. Thank God, because I don't think I could have taken much longer of Algebra, in my already sour mood. Though, it had gotten better slightly. The bell rang, sounding the end of class, and Lissa and I stood up and started to head towards our next class which was gym. Good, I could let out my frustrations on hitting something.

I ran into Christain Ozera and stared him down as he tried backing away from me. He was the one I assumed stole my home work assignments, I knew he had to be. Christain and I didn't get along well, you see and there wasn't a dull moment between us, I guess you could say.

"Rose, let it go." Lis tried, pulling back on my arm.

I didn't listen to her. How could I, when the ass who stole my home work was standing two inches from my fist? Oh I was begging for a fight and it was just what I needed to brighten my day. Beating someone up always brightened my day, no matter how I was feeling and this was the perfect excuse.

"Christain Ozera!" I shouted.

Christain slowly backed away from my stance. Knowing what he was trying to do, I gripped his shirt collar with my hands, stopping him from moving in any way. "What'd I do?" he whimpered. I always had felt a deep satisfaction of making boys cry, especially the likes of Christain Ozera.

"Ha!" I chuckled out loud. "Don't play that shit with me. I know what you did." I told him, suddenly aware of a large crowd circulating around us.

"I swear, Rose I never did anything. You're fucking crazy, you know that don't you?"

Anger washed over my face and I pulled my arm back ready to launch it into his face. Something stopped me. Lissa always had to get in my way, especially right before I was about to beat Christain Ozera to a pulp.

"Rose, please." She begged, hoping I would stop and not beat up on him.

"What you have a thing for him?" I asked, glaring at her.

Lissa shook her head rapidly. "No, of course not, but please don't hit him. I don't want you to get in trouble. Remember last time?"

I grimaced as I recalled the last time I had pulled a stunt like this. One of the teachers caught me fighting and gave me detention, making me clean the boy's bathroom. That was absolutely fucking disgusting. I had no idea boys were so gross and that they had no idea how to clean up after themselves. It's revolting. There was toilet paper littering the floor, and the toilet seats were disgusting with pee all over them and stained a yellowish-brown on the inside. Oh, and the mirror was covered in what appeared to be gunk from the guys popping zits near the mirror.

Shuttering at the mere memory of it I regrettably lowered my arm. I wasn't going to face that punishment in a hundred years, not even if you paid me a million dollars. One time was enough to last a lifetime.

However, I wasn't going to let Christain Ozera off so easily. "You're lucky, Ozera. I'm going to let you go just this once, however, if I cross your path again today, you're dead meat." I threatened and stormed off to gym class, grabbing hold of Lissa's arm in the process, dragging her with me.

"Rose, please don't go beating up on people again." She begged as we walked towards gym.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "You think I can just let him get away with what he did?"

Lissa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but you can't just keep doing that all the time. The teachers all will give you a bad reputation."

It didn't matter. I had a bad reputation from the moment I walked into this lame so called school. But I figured if it meant that much to Lissa, then I'd try and behave, try. "Alright," I told her. "If it means that much to you."

Lissa nodded her head. "Thank you." she said as we reached the gym.

Gym class went somewhat better than I expected. Though, our sport for the day was volleyball. I hated volleyball. Well, not much as hate the sport in general, but was not good at it at all. I hated that damn ball. It kept hitting me in the nose and I was getting sick of it.

Halfway through gym class my nose was completely bruised and swollen from getting pummeled by the stupid ball so much. Most of it was Christain's fault. I couldn't even get away from him in gym class and to top it off he was on the opposing team. Every ball that hit my nose came directly from the mastermind himself, Christain Ozera.

We had a pretty good volley going and the ball was on our side directly above me. I reached for the ball and slammed it down the other side of the net and pounding the ball down Christain's face. I smiled for a brief moment. At last, victory, for me anyway.

Christain screamed in agony and gripped his face in pain. "You bitch!" he shouted as he clawed at the net, trying to get to me, only to be held back by his team mates.

"I warned you." I hissed quietly to Christain.

"Mr. Ozera and Ms. Hathaway, you will stop this very instant." The gym teacher named Dimitri Belikov, demanded as he walked towards Christain to examine him and make sure he was okay. "Ms. Hathaway, if you so much set one more toe out of line than I will throw you out of my class, permanently. He hissed as he finished examining Christain's face.

My face fell. Shit, I thought to myself. How come this day just keeps getting worse and worse? I better behave myself or I'd be out living on the streets if I wasn't careful.

Lissa looked at me compassionately and lovingly. How come she was always so nice to me, when I was so cruel to everyone else? Guess she was that kind of a person sometimes. I promised myself that I would be on good behavior the rest of the day, even if it meant skipping classes to avoid a certain someone. I'm sure the teachers would understand my reasoning behind skipping.

"Well, so much for the smooth day I was hoping for." I murmured to myself as I made way to my third period class before lunch. However, I walked into the classroom and spotted Christain sitting a few rows back. I glared at him dangerously. Christain had an icepack covering the spot where the ball had hit him and I smirked at the satisfaction of giving Christain Ozera a black eye. Though, I knew if wanted to be true to my commitment of not beating anyone else up today I had to leave the classroom. So, I turned around and headed back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Lissa wondered and then understanding flowed through her as she spotted Christain at his desk.

"Just tell the Alberta I'm ill. I said storming off to my dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After heading back to my dorm, I decided I really needed a shower and hoped it would help calm me down. Thankfully, it seemed to work and by the time I got out of the shower I was bright as rain. I still didn't think it was a good idea for me to go to any classes today just in case Christain was there. I didn't want to blow a casket and get kicked out. So I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in my room and wait for the party tonight.

Thankfully, the day dragged on fairly quickly and the next thing I knew it was 7:00. Time to head to the party. I thought I looked pretty presentable. I wore my hair long and slightly wavy and applied dark makeup 'cause I knew that looked good on me. I also wore a short, black sleeveless dress than clung tightly to my body. Any guy would be a fool if they didn't want me.

I didn't tell Lissa I was going to a party tonight and I knew she'd be jealous I didn't invite her if she found out I was going. Lissa loved parties almost as much as I did, though by looking at her you wouldn't think she was the partying type. (She never drank though, and just like the dancing and social part.) Lissa was always quiet and took her longer than most to make friends, but once you were friends with Lissa you were friends for life. She had a strange kind of power that once she sucked you in (which was a good thing if she did), you didn't wanna leave because no one wanted to lose that kind of a friendship. She was the type where you could go up to her and tell her all your problems and she'd listen in a heartbeat. She never worried about herself and always went out of her way to lend a hand.

I smiled at the thought. I was lucky indeed, to have Lissa as my best friend and hoped that by going to this party alone wouldn't put a damper on our friendship.

I reached Jesse's room and was bombarded by the sounds of students laughing and talking drunkenly. For a minute, I almost talked myself out of going inside, but I didn't want to deny myself the wonderful taste of alcohol when it was just in arms reach. One drink. I told myself, and then I'd leave and go back to my room before we got in trouble.

I opened the door, thinking that why bother knocking, it's a party after all, and walked right in. Mason stayed true to his word and indeed was at the party standing two feet in front of me, looking the other way. Damn he looked good tonight. I thought as I made my way to the drinks. How Jesse got a hold of the alcohol, (especially since he was underage) I will never know, but I was sure happy to see them.

As soon as I reached the drinks Mason spotted me and walked up to me, smiling widely that I had come. "Rose!" he shouted over the loud music. "You came."

I nodded. "Of course I did. You didn't really think I'd miss out on all the fun now, did you?" I said tossing my hair to the side.

Mason stood there like a statue for several minutes. It looked like he was having trouble breathing, but I figured he was just trying to take me all in. "Damn, Rose." He whispered after a few minutes. "You don't go half way do you?"

"Ha!" I chuckled. "And deny the pleasure of seeing the reaction of people's faces as I walk by? In your dreams."

Mason shook his head. "You are so hot." He said, making his way towards me obviously wanting to get his hands on me. Sorry Mase, not happening today. I grimaced, backing away from him and nearly knocking a bottle of vodka off the table in the process.

"Rose, watch out!" Jesse complained as he noticed I almost spilled his lovely alcohol.

Immediately I backed away from the table, scared of knocking the other bottles over and ruining the whole party.

Jesse froze in his tracks as he saw the front of me and whistled. "Damn, girl." He said as I turned a bright shade of red. Well, it looked like I was going to have every boy's attention that crossed my path this evening. Not exactly my plan, but I couldn't help myself if I was so damn sexy.

Trying to avoid the guys for the time being, I turned back to the drink table and poured myself a cup of straight vodka and headed to another corner of the room. There wasn't much available space, seeing as it was a small room with too many people, but eventually I found a small corner and immediately claimed it as mine, sinking to the floor, getting comfortable.

"Rose?" someone said.

I cautiously turned my head, afraid. It was Lissa of course. I knew she'd get mad at me for not inviting her, but then again, she was here. I wonder who she came with. I looked around the room and spotted Aaron talking to a couple of guys. Ahh, figures. I thought to myself. "Hey Lis." I said as I took another sip of Vodka and shuttered. I hated the taste of Vodka, but I loved the feeling it gave me while drinking it. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy, just the kind of thing I needed after a day like today.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she spotted the red plastic cup I was holding.

"What does it look like? Taking advantage of the free alcohol." I smiled, taking another sip.

"You know you're not supposed to drink that stuff." She frowned.

I shrugged my shoulders. I knew that, but I didn't care. Yeah, you probably guessed already, I was a rebel. "Lis, come on. It's just one drink." I told her.

"One drink that could get you in trouble." She said.

Thankfully, our conversation ended there because Jesse stumbled over and basically fell right in my lap, spilling his drink all over my dress. "Jesse!" I shouted, annoyed at his carelessness.

It was obvious that Jesse was drunk and had no idea of what was going on around him. He had that sort of glazed look in his eyes. "Rose." He murmured as he caressed the side of my head.

I jerked my head back, trying to avoid him. It wasn't going so well.

"Hey, Jerk! Get off my friend." Lissa screamed, trying to pull him off of me, but failing of course.

Jesse didn't like Lissa trying to tell him what to do so he pushed her away, making her fall to the ground. "Hey!" I yelled, worried that Lissa had hurt herself. "Don't touch her again." I warned.

Jesse appeared to not have listened and struggled to stand up. He turned to Lissa with an angry look on his face that said, 'you messed with the wrong man, bitch.' And grabbed her arm rather harshly and slammed her into the wall.

Lissa screamed in pain as her head made contact with the hard wall. Immediately, I stood up. Hoping to get that monster away from her before he hurt her even more.

Jesse continued to attack Lissa as I tried to stop him. It was a lose-lose situation for both of us. I couldn't get Jesse off Lissa and she was stuck having him throw her against the wall over and over again. "Jesse, stop!" I shouted, hoping that some form of communication would get across to him.

Appearing to have heard me, Jesse pivoted from his position on Lissa and turned towards me. Better me than her, at least. I thought to myself as Jesse lunged towards me, taking a hold of my throat with both hands, refusing to let go. "Jesse bro," Mason stepped in trying to help. "you're drunk. You're going to hurt her, let her go." I could see the look of worry on his face.

Struggling for air, I tried kicking Jesse between the legs. Of course, I wasn't any good at kicking and missed every single time.

Jesse ended up knocking us to the ground and I was on the bottom, still being held in his death grip on my throat. Though, he was now trying to kiss me on the mouth. I struggled and struggled trying to break free, unsuccessfully when thankfully, I heard the door open and feet running towards us. Someone must have gone for help.

"Mr. Zeklos!" Dimitri Belikov shouted as he tried to pull Jesse off of me. "You will release Ms. Hathaway this instant!" he ordered, unsuccessful at pulling Jesse off me.

Dimitri had a look of worry on his face as he grabbed Jesse's arm off my throat. I gasped for air, thankful that he wasn't squeezing as much, but still worried I was going to die right there.

By this time, several other teachers had arrived and were struggling, trying to get Jesse off of me. It took three teachers to finally be able to release Jesse's grip with his other hand and take him away from me.

I lay silently on the floor for several minutes, stunned at what just had happened. Lissa rushed to my side, shortly after Jesse was removed. "Rose," She cried. "Are you okay?" she begged, wiping some blood, that was falling from my nose, off.

I couldn't answer, I was still in too much of a daze and was having a hard enough time breathing, as it was. "Ms. Hathaway are you okay?" Dimitri asked, as he kneeled down to my level to get a better look at me. "Do you require any medical attention?"

"Rose, it's okay now." Lissa said comfortingly. "Jesse's gone now, you're safe."

That seemed to ring a bell and immediately I snapped back into reality. I was really trying not to cry, because I always thought it was only wimps who cried, and I wasn't a wimp, but I couldn't help myself. The tears came freely and wouldn't stop.

"Ms. Dragomir are you sure you're okay?" Dimitri asked her one more time. "You look like you took quite a good beating too."

Lissa shook her head. "I'm fine, honest. It's Rose I'm worried about. Can we just take her to her room?" she asked.

Thankfully, Dimitri agreed and carefully carried me back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I was laying in my bed the next morning still unsure if I wanted to get up and go to classes. The doctor cleared me and told me I was okay to go, but I wasn't sure if I was up to it or not. After all, I was almost choked to death last night.

I sat up slowly, after deciding to hell with it, I'll go. I'd have to get this day over with anyway. Lissa saw what I was doing, apparently she spent the night in my room, and rushed to my side. "Rose, should you really be going to classes today?" she asked.

I sighed. "Lis, I'm fine." I said truthfully, though my throat was just a little bit hoarse from last night. Other than that, I was fit as a fiddle. "You're the one we should be worried about. You were the one who got hit in the head."

"Rose, they checked me over too. I'm fine no worries." I could see a huge knot that formed on the side of her head from where she collided with the wall. It had turned a shade of purple during the night. It was going to be one nasty looking bruise.

I eyed her curiously and told myself she was telling the truth and got ready for the day.

After leaving my room I noticed someone was standing there. To my horror, it was Jesse. I hated him now; in no way was I going to be near him ever again, after what happened. He looked horrible though, I have to admit, like he'd been up all night crying. His eyes were red and blotchy and his hair was all askew.

Jesse turned to me as I walked up to him. "Rose." He whispered quietly. Almost unsure if he dared speak to me at all for fear I'd bite his head off. And he feared well for that's what I was going to do. There was no way I'd be civil with him. He was already incapable of being civil. He proved that already.

I shook my head. "Don't talk to me!" I spat vehemently.

"Please, just let me say this." He begged.

I could tell Lissa was behind me, ready to step in, if needed be. "No, and after last night you really think I am going to talk to you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm so sorry. I was drunk; I had no idea what I was doing. You have to believe me." He had a look of longing about him, like he wanted my approval. But no, I couldn't, not after what he did to me or Lissa, last night. That was just unthinkable.

My eyes widened in amusement. "Ha! Believe you? No, now get out of my way!" I said as I tried to get past him before I pummeled him to the ground.

"Jesse, I think it's best if you just go." Lissa chimed in from somewhere behind me.

I stormed off angrily towards the commons area for breakfast. I was starving from not eating at all yesterday and I figured I should eat something before someone tells me I have a disorder or something. I knew I was not in the mood for that. I couldn't believe Jesse. After what he did to me last night and still he thought he had the nerve to show his face around me? "I can't believe him." I finally said to Lissa as I kicked my foot on a light post. Argh! Stupid idea, now I was going to have a bruised toe.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but Rose he really is sorry and you should forgive him. I have."

I spun around to face Lissa. How could she forgive him? He nearly killed her too. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but still! "You can't be serious?" I asked.

Lissa nodded her head. "Dead serious. He was drunk, Rose, he didn't know what he was doing."

I scoffed in annoyance. "And that still doesn't make any sense. I think he's been dying to do that since the day I met him, you know how much of a grudge he holds against me."

"Rose, come on. And besides, I think one of the reasons he acts the way he does around you is because he's in love with you. "

I choked on some saliva that I had inhaled wrong and paused in mid-step. "Hell, no!" I spat. "There is no way." No no no! Even if Jesse Zeklos was the last person on earth!

"I mean think about it. All the signs are there, Rose. You have to admit he likes you." She tried explaining.

I shook my head angrily. No way! I'd date anyone else in this school, I'd maybe even date Mason before I dated Jesse, and heck, even Scott, and he was disgusting. No, I would never date Jesse even if my life depended on it. I'd die first, a hundred times.

Realizing how upset I was getting over the whole Jesse situation, Lissa quickly changed the subject. "Maybe this will help ease your mind. My mom wanted me to go home next week for vacation and she was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" she offered.

I thought about it. I'd hate to intrude on Mrs. Dragomir, but she offered and how could I resist such an offer? Especially, if it meant getting out of school, and I had nowhere else to be, so I decided to take her up on the offer. Plus, her brother, Andre would be there and I kind of had a crush on him and would do anything to see him. "Sure alright, I'll go with you." I smiled.

Lissa smiled widely and jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this, Rose. We're going to have such a good time."

I don't know why she was so excited about me going with her, I saw her every day at school, but I wasn't about to put her in a sour mood, so I didn't say anything.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Nothing interesting really happened, except for a few rumors that floated about me. I hated when people started rumors, especially when they involved either me or Lissa, well, with me I could deal with, but when they were making fun of Lissa that was another story. One of the said rumors happened to be about me and Jesse and how we were a "couple" now. I swear, whoever started this rumor was about to have to go to a plastic surgeon cause I was going to destroy their pretty little face. I was already in a bad enough mood before the rumors started, and this just took a toll and made things turn from bad to worse.

"Rose, just forget about it." Lissa tried telling me as we sat in the commons area for dinner.

Forget about it? That's easy for her to say. The rumor wasn't about her. I ignored her comment and continued to sulk, thinking about ways to get back at our rumor starter. Well, ways that wouldn't get me kicked out of school; which was a pretty hard thing to come up with cause any plan I thought of had to do with killing them, and I'm pretty sure killing someone would get me kicked out of school and sent to prison. And that, I was not willing to do.

"Hey," Lissa started again. "on the bright side, only one more day, before we leave for vacation."

I wasn't even paying attention. Not even aware that Lissa had said anything, I was too busy daydreaming about my plotting to get revenge. Lissa had to repeat herself several times before her words sunk in. "Rose," she hissed. "are you even listening to me?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry, Lis. One more day, that's great!" One more day and I'd be able to see Lissa's brother, Andre! I saw him every now and again, here, of course, but never saw him long enough to stop and stare at him or strike up a conversation with him. He was never alone or had the time to do so.

"Haven't you sulked long enough about this whole Jesse thing?" she asked.

"I'm not sulking." I lied, though really I was. I just didn't like other people knowing that I was.

"Fine, whatever, but can't you see he's really sorry?"

I still couldn't believe Lissa. She was trying to set me up with the creep who almost killed us both. Why doesn't she get the picture here?

"Lis, will you just drop the whole thing already?" I breathed. "I've told you over and over again, I'm not interested in that bitch who tried to kill us. KILL us, Lis!" I said emphasizing on the word kill so that hopefully it would spike her memory back to reality.

Apparently it didn't work. She went on. "Rose, you know he didn't mean to do that. Why can't you get it out of that head of yours?"

Hmmm…let me think. Was it because he had his strong ninja-like hands wrapped around my throat in a death grip while banging my head to the ground and nearly choking me to death? Or was it the fact that he slammed my best friend over and over again against the wall? Hmmm…which could it be?

"You're sick, Lis." I told her. I loved her and all, but sometimes I just didn't understand what goes on in that brain of hers. "I just don't understand how you can think so highly of the boy who tried to kill us both?"

Lissa shrugged her shoulders, sadly. "I don't know. I just forgave him, cause I knew it was the right thing to do. You're supposed to forgive others. According to the Bible, you're supposed to forgive others seventy times seven." Great, now she was preaching to me, just what I needed.

I scoffed at her remark. "Yeah, but I mean it's Zeklos, we're talking about. How am I supposed to forgive him? I think it's going to take a lot more than that for me to even think about being close to forgiving him."

She shrugged her shoulders again, but had a peaceful look on her face. It looked like she really was happy and that she indeed had found peace with Jesse. "I don't know, Rose. Just please try to find it in your heart to forgive him? I hate holding grudges against people."

I nodded. "I'll try, Lis. I think it just might take me longer than you." I would try to forgive Jesse, if it meant that much to Lissa. I would do anything for her. I'd even jump off a bridge if Lissa asked me too. If it made her happy, I'd do it. Only for her, though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After leaving Lissa, I went straight to my room to start on my packing, which I hadn't touched, and we were leaving in less than twenty-four hours, though I knew it would only take me roughly ten minutes to throw some clothes and toiletries in my small suitcase. So, I wasn't stressing about it.

That's when I was stopped by the one person who I wanted to see the least. Can you guess at who it is? If you guessed someone by the name of Jesse Zeklos than you'd be right. I glared my eyes dangerously at him, trying to send him every signal that I didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever. "Get out of here!" I shouted, taking every inch of my will power to not kick him between the legs. As it was, I was already in heaps of trouble from acting out and close to suspension, so I couldn't afford anymore trouble.

"Rose, please." He begged desperately.

"What do you want, Zeklos? Make it fast." I warned. Anyways, I had packing to do and couldn't waste any time.

"Please," he pleaded. "I'm begging you. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

Like he was going to get that from me? No way. I was not going to give in, even if he got down on his knees and begged like a baby. "What can you do?" I asked dryly.

"Yeah, what can I do?" He asked, frantically hoping to get my approval.

"What you can do is go jump off a bridge." That might help. Anyway, the world would be a better place if it was rid of Jesse Zeklos.

"I'm serious." He said, and I could tell that he really was, but I still wasn't about to give in.

"No, I'm serious. You wanna help? Then stay away from me!" I fumed.

"You don't get it do you, Rose?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Get what?" I asked, now slightly curious as to where he was going with this.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything." He said angrily as he turned to walk away.

Oh no! He had to spill the beans now. No way was I going to let him off the hook so easily. He couldn't just say something like that and walk away. "Hold it right there, Zeklos!" I shouted.

Jesse froze in his spot, though didn't turn around.

"You can't just say something like that and walk away without actually saying anything at all." I mean come on, that was just a given! And rude, to keep someone in suspense like that.

"Well, it's about to happen, Hathaway, so get over it." He said furrowing his eyes.

Alright, now I had no choice, but to fake an apology. Maybe if I apologized he would tell me, but know this, even if I apologized it isn't going to mean anything, or so I kept telling myself.

I sighed heavily, dreading at the fact that I was going to have to do this. "Would you tell me if I apologized?" I said with raised eyebrows.

Jesse looked at me funnily. "Maybe, but you have to actually mean it."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Right, I know." I told him longing to get this over with so I could go back to my room.

Jesse smiled happily as he waited for me to make my apology.

I stared into space, for awhile, and I could tell Jesse was getting annoyed that I wasn't saying anything yet.

"You know, just forget it, Hathaway, you never say what you mean." He said, getting ready to walk away, again.

"Jesse, wait!" I shouted, hoping to get his attention.

"I'm sorry." I murmured words barely audible.

Jesse shook his head and cupped his ear with his right hand as if he was trying to hear me better. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you."

I shook my head, frowning. "Shut it, Zeklos. Don't push it. I'm sorry alright! Please, will you just tell me what you were about to tell me before you so rudely left it hanging in mid air?"

"I don't believe you really meant it." He said, folding his arms at his chest with a slight smirk on his face. I knew he would get the satisfaction of having me apologize like this. That's why I didn't want to tell him in the first place.

Fuck! He seemed to have caught my mood and now I had no choice, but to really mean it. I almost stopped right there and walked away, not bothering to hear what he was going to say, but I had to find out. Alright, here goes. I thought to myself as I took a few steps closer to him. "Alright, I'm really sorry Jesse. Will you please forgive me?" I whispered, hoping no one around me heard my apology. I didn't want anyone in the school making fun of me.

As soon as I said that, Jesse Zeklo's face lit up with the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. If I didn't hate his guts, I might actually think he was quite cute like that. I froze for a minute, Realization hitting me square in the head. He was going to tell me the feelings he had for me, wasn't he? Crap! Suddenly my stomach was churning and I didn't feel so good. I realized I might, deep down inside me, have the same feelings for him, too. No, I shook my head. Trying to get rid of the thoughts. He nearly killed me! I kept telling myself.

"Jesse," I whispered. "please tell me what you were going to say?" I said wearily, hoping that my suspicions were wrong and that it was something else that he wanted to say.

Jesse smiled again, lighting up his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know, that I care a great deal for you, Rosemarie Hathaway. You're so fucking beautiful it hurts. It also saddens me that you think so little of me. I mean do you actually think I'd really do something to hurt you? Not on purpose at least."

The fact of the matter was that he already had done something to hurt me, and I wasn't going to forget it so easily. What if it happened again? I wasn't going to let him come crawling back to me, asking for my forgiveness every time it happened. I just didn't think I could handle having to deal with something like that.

"Jesse please." I whispered. "Why do you have feelings for me?" I asked curiously. "I'm just the school slut, remember?" At least, that's what all the other kids kept saying I was. Though technically, I had never actually had sex. Everyone always assumed the worst before they even heard the story.

Jesse shook his head vigorously. "You're not. I know it. People are just jealous of you cause you have that hot-damn sexy body."

It was true. I had a pretty darn good looking body, and not many dhampirs, like me, had something like that. I was a rarity.

For the first time in a couple of days I actually smiled. I was feeling quite good that someone actually took time to notice me, in a not slutty way; even though it was with Jesse Zeklos. Maybe, eventually, I could get over the fact that he nearly killed me. I'd try, I thought to myself.

"Would it be too much to ask if I asked you out?" Jesse whispered, looking slightly embarrassed.

I shrugged my shoulders. We'd be the talk of the school that's for sure, if I started going out with Jesse Zeklos, seeing as I hated his guts. Well, maybe not anymore. And, you know what? I really didn't care what other people thought about me. It was my life, my body, and I could do whatever the hell I wanted to. And, I was going to do just that. So, even with all my qualms, and doing something that was shocking even for me, I accepted. "Yes." I nodded. Letting him know it was okay to ask me out.

Again, that beautiful smile of his widened even more, if possible and he rushed up to me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing my forehead lightly. "Easy, Zeklos." I said lightly. "I don't know how ready I am for the world to know that Jesse Zeklos and I are a couple, now." If that's what we were.

He nodded, seeming to understand. "Right. So when can I see you next?"

I frowned. I was leaving to go visit Lissa's family tomorrow and I wouldn't be back for a week. I knew he'd be upset, but I don't think Lissa would like it very much if I brought someone along with me, especially without asking her mother first. "I don't know. I'm leaving tomorrow to go visit Lissa's family, for vacation. They invited me to go."

Jesse's eyes drooped slightly. Shit, I knew it, he'd be upset. "I'm sorry. I could ask Lissa if I could bring you with." I offered, so he wouldn't feel left out.

Immediately Jesse shook his head. "No no that's fine. I'm just sad I won't get to see you for a week. I don't know if I could go that long without seeing you're beautiful face." He smiled as he gently touched my cheek.

As strange as it may seem, I actually felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of having to leave him behind. After all my bitching about how ghastly Jesse was. I couldn't believe myself and I felt guilty now, really guilty. And really he wasn't a bad guy. He was nice and cute and caring. What girl wouldn't want that in a guy?

I decided I was going to ask Lissa anyway, just to see. It never hurt to ask. "I'll ask, and I'll let you know as soon as I can. If you don't hear from me before tomorrow then that means that I wasn't able to bring you, okay?"

Jesse nodded his head, still looking slightly bummed about the whole situation.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek, hoping that would ease his mind. "I have to go pack." I said, mentally kicking myself in the gut for not having gotten it done earlier. That way, I could have spent more time with Jesse before I left.

Jesse nodded and grabbed hold of my hand as if ready to walk off with me. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously, glancing down at his hand entwined in mine.

"I'll keep you company while you pack." He grinned.

I shook my head. "But guys aren't allowed in girl's rooms." I reminded him.

He shrugged his shoulders. As if he cared. I mean, what student in this entire school ever followed the rules? I sure didn't often.

"Alright," I granted.

So we walked hand in hand to my room. I had to be sneaky about not having any guardians or any of the students see me bring him in. We made it safely and I quickly closed my door, hurrying him in the room.

Jesse glanced around the room, scoping it out. "I've never been in here before." He smiled. "It's nice."

"Thanks," I said, walking over towards my closet and struggled to get the suitcase down from the top shelf.

Seeing what I was doing, Jesse quickly came over to lend a hand. He pulled the suitcase down without a sweat, and handed it to me. "Thanks," I smiled.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem."

I snatched a few outfits, not worried about taking to much, because I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Dragomir had a washing machine and I could do laundry if I needed too. I saved my toiletries to pack in the morning, because I still had to brush my teeth in the morning and take a shower.

There, finished. I said to myself as I scooted my suitcase to the wall so that it would be out of the way.

"You're a fast packer." Jesse mused, as he walked over and sat down on my bed.

"Not much to it." I told him, as I walked over and sat down next to him. A little unsure of what we should do next, I just sat there, staring at my hands. I was slightly nervous, but oh well.

Jesse leaned in suddenly and kissed me on my cheeks. It tickled slightly, as he brushed up against my ear. Suddenly, I wanted to kiss him back. I don't know what changed inside of me to rid this feeling of detestation that I had towards him, but it was now a feeling of adoration and possibly even love.

I answered by giving him a kiss on the lips as a reward. Then we were all over each other, kissing and touching. After awhile, I had to back away for air, but soon after went for more. Then, Jesse reached for the fringe of my shirt and tried pulling it over my head. Realizing what he was trying to do, I helped him and let the shirt fall freely to the bed. He then went for my bra and successfully unhooked it, flinging the bra on to the ground. Jesse stared at my chest for several minutes. "Damn." He whispered, out of breath as he brought me towards him again, pressing against me.

Realizing what he wanted to do, I froze. Panicked, I guess you could say. I wasn't ready to have sex. I didn't think it was the right time, or place either. And, it was sort of too soon. I mean, we only just started going out. "Rose, what's wrong?" Jesse asked worriedly after I hadn't responded to his kissing for several minutes. "Did I hurt you?" He asked as he rapidly sat up. "Rose, damnit answer me!" he panicked, as he wiped the fallen strand of hair from my face.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I'm sorry Jesse." I whispered lowering myself to my pillow and burying my head in it. I was such an idiot. Why couldn't I be like all normal girls and just do it already? I let out a muffled cry.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong before you drive me crazy."

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I'm just not ready. I thought I was, but don't you think it's too soon? I mean, we only just started going out."

Again, Jesse's eyes drooped, but I could tell he was trying not to show his disappointment. "If you don't want to do it, that's fine. I don't want to push you to do something you're not ready for."

Damnit Damnit Damnit! I shouted in my head. I was hurting him, and I just couldn't give in. I had to wait awhile, for the right time.

I wanted to be alone, all of a sudden. I needed him to leave, but I didn't want to kick him out and have him think that I didn't like him or anything. So, I didn't say anything and just let him stay next to me, cuddling me.

Shortly after that he asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

In a way I still did, but I was still afraid that he wouldn't want to talk to me again if I shoved him away from me so I just said, "no, you can stay."

Some time later, I fell asleep with Jesse still at my side. I knew my roommate would throw a fit if she saw Jesse when she came in later, but hell, I didn't care. I'd suffer the consequences later if there were any.

One thing was for sure, Lissa would sure be happy that Jesse and I were now going out. She'd been trying to get me to go out with him for the past couple of days. Now that we were an actually "couple" I was happy, though still felt very stupid for the way I treated Jesse. I knew he wouldn't ever think about hurting me, and it was very wrong of me to think things like I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I woke up slowly as my alarm blared loudly. I was even more exhausted then I was last night when I went to bed. I didn't know how that was possible, but that was the way it was. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to meet Lissa in two hours.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms wrapped around me. Confusion swept over me as I tried to remember what had happened last night. Fuck! I thought suddenly, as I sat up rather quickly. How the hell did Jesse get in my bed? I wondered as I stared at him in bewilderment. Wasn't he the one I hated the most? Then, ever so slowly, my memory came flooding back to the conversation we had the night before. Why in the hell did I choose to go out with Jesse, when it was Mason I really wanted to go out with? I was so confused.

Jesse had finally woken up and wrapped his arms around me. I shrugged them off, slightly annoyed at him. "Rose, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I looked at him like he was joking. Seriously? He had to ask that question? "How the hell did you get in my bed?" I fumed.

The look on Jesse's face said I had wounded his ego. Good. I still don't even know why I chose to go along with this whole charade anyway. "Don't fuck with me." Jesse said angrily.

Shit! I didn't, you know, sleep with him, did I? Slowly, I remembered the events of last night. I remembered I told him no when the time came. Thank God. I wasn't ready for that.

"What the fuck is wrong with you today?" He wondered.

I shook my head and soon realized how stupid I was being. "I'm sorry, I was just confused and couldn't remember what happened." I said, as I snuggled against him, trying to reassure him.

It worked, cause he kissed me on the top of my head, smiling. "For a minute there I thought you'd changed your mind."

I shook my head assuringly, "Nope!" I lied, telling myself I could date him for awhile, than drop him like a fly on the wall. Mason would definitely hate my guts for awhile, but then he'd get over it once I muster up enough courage to ask him out.

A loud knock sounded on the door, pulling me back to reality. Fuck, I thought. We were screwed if they caught Jesse in here. I'd be suspended for sure. "Just a minute!" I called as I quickly pulled over my night gown and glanced over at my roommate's bed. Good, she wasn't there, which meant she hadn't known about Jesse and me.

"Rose, open the door." I realized it was Mason. Shit shit shit! I thought again as I tried to come up with a way to hide Jesse. "Hide in the bathroom shower." I suggested, trying to scoot Jesse off the bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled again, as the knocking became more persistent. Jesse hopped off the bed and started to go to the bathroom.

Thinking that he surely had made it by now, I opened the door and met a frantic Mason. Mason peered around me. I assume to check to see if someone was in my room. I spotted a movement out of my peripheral vision and saw Mason's eyes widen in hatred and anger. "What the hell, Rose?" he glared at Jesse.

Damnit Rose. I scolded myself for being so stupid.

Mason shoved me aside and took off for Jesse. "Mason, wait!" I begged desperately. "It's not what you think." I lied again.

Mason turned around to face me, fury in his eyes. "Not what I think? Then why the hell does Jesse not have any clothes on?" Turning back to Jesse he said, "If you so much as laid a finger on her, I'm going to rip each limb off your body. You're going to wish you were dead." For some reason I believed Mason and worry spread over me for Jesse's safety.

I ran over to Mason and pulled his arm back as he got ready to throw a punch. "Mason, please." I begged again.

"Jesse Zeklos, Rose? Isn't he the last person on earth you want to be with?" he asked, knowing I had told him that the day before.

"I have no idea how it happened, it just did." I told him.

There was so much pain in Mason's face I almost felt sorry for him. I wish I hadn't agreed to seeing Jesse. I wanted Mason so bad, but now, after this, I didn't think Mason would agree to go out with me ever again.

Mason shrugged me off and lunged for Jesse, knocking him to the ground, punching him in the face several times.

I heard someone screaming and I realized it was coming from my own mouth. Quickly, I stopped before someone came in to see what was wrong. "Mason!" I tried again. "Please, you're going to kill him."

Mason froze, still on top of Jesse. He still looked like he wanted to beat up Jesse, but I think if I hadn't been bantering him about stopping he wouldn't have listened to me.

Realizing that Mason wasn't going to punch him again, Jesse shoved Mason off him. "Get the hell off of me." He said through clenched teeth and knocked Mason to the ground, quickly standing up and backing far away from Mason.

Standing up, looking so very hurt, (not from the fight) he {Mason} turned to leave the room. I put a shaky hand on Mason's shoulder. "I only came in to tell you that Lissa said they're leaving early and you need to go meet her now." He whispered as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process.

Immediately, my concern went to Jesse. I ran to him grabbing the first thing I saw and used it to wipe the blood off his face. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Jesse shrugged. "Like you care?"

I stood there stunned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I wondered, feeling slightly hurt at his choice of words.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go." He said again, after a few minutes of silence. "It's either me or him. It can't be both. I can't be here if you're going to run to Mason the minute I turn my back to you."

Why the hell did he have to ask me that? The question tore at my heart. I knew if I chose Mason then Jesse would never speak to me again, though I know Mason wouldn't speak to me again after what happened just a few minutes ago. I realized I had to choose Mason. I felt that I loved him more than Jesse, and Jesse only wanted me for my body. Mason loved me for who I was. I looked sadly at Jesse. "I'm sorry, Jesse." I said as I made my decision. "Will you please just go?" I asked, needing to be alone for a few seconds before I had to go meet Lissa.

Jesse then, threw his shorts on from last night and walked out of the room angrily, slamming the door as well.

Well this morning was going by oh so well. I thought as I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a top, not bothering to take a shower, I didn't have time for that anymore. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth, shoving the rest of my things in my suitcase and walked out the door to meet Lissa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention: I'm sorry I haven't done this in the previous chapters, I forgot to do it. I do not own any of the characters (except for maybe a few made up ones).**

Chapter seven

I rushed out the door in a hurry to meet Lissa. I was curious as to why we were meeting an hour before we were actually supposed too. I shrugged it off and continued making my way through the quad. I wasn't paying attention where I was going and literally ran into Lissa. "I'm so sorry." I apologized, making sure she was okay.

"Rose, it's okay. You really have to stop apologizing every time you run me over." She grinned as she picked her suitcase back up.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, I just think that seeing as you're a princess and all, its my duty to make sure you're okay, and if I accidently bump into you then I have every right to apologize."

Lissa stood there, still smiling at me.

"Any ideas why we're leaving an hour early?" I asked curiously.

Lissa shook her head. "No, I was just told last night and was told to tell you. I tried finding you, but couldn't get a hold of you." Lissa was looking at me rather strange like.

I sighed at her. I figured I'd have to hear it from her sooner or later anyway. "Okay, come on Lissa; get it off your chest." I granted her.

"So, I ran into Mason." She started.

Oh boy, here goes.

"Jesse, Rose? I thought you hated his guts?"

I shrugged my shoulders. So did I, until recent events. I still couldn't figure out what happened to change my mind. "I don't know, Lis. It just happened. But we didn't do anything, I promise."

She tilted her head at me. "Really? From the looks Mason was giving me, you had."

I shook my head vigorously. "I swear, we did not have sex." I said rather loudly

Lissa looked around to make sure that we hadn't been over heard. "Shhh…keep it down. People will get the wrong idea, and start to spread rumors. You know how that goes."

I couldn't help but agree with her. She was right. People would start rumors about anything, nobody even caring whether they were hurting the person the rumors were about. "Seriously, Lissa, We did nothing. And besides, there is nothing to worry about now. I'm never seeing Jesse again. So you can stop worrying."

Lissa crossed her eyes. "Why, what changed your mind?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I feel like I love Mason, I don't know why I did what I did. And, now I'm scared that Mason will not want me after last night."

Compassion filled Lissa's face. Like always, she was ready to listen, and be the best friend she could be. I loved her for it. "So, if you didn't do anything than why worry?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I don't know, he just looked really angry this morning." Oh well, the past was the past. There was nothing I could do that could change what happened. Eventually, Mason would get over it, but for now, I had my vacation with Lissa too look forward to.

We walked to where we were supposed to meet some guardians, who were to take us to the airport. I froze in mid-step as I saw who would be taking us. Dimitri Belikov was standing there, looking like a god, as always. I smiled to myself, and was very happy that he was taking us. I had to admit, I kind of had a little crush on him, even though he was my teacher. It wasn't like it was going to be anything more than a crush, so I figured it was okay.

Lissa and I reached our destination and I smiled at Dimitri, who in return, smiled back. Oh my God! I thought to myself as he picked up my luggage and placed it in the back of the SUV. Dimitri Belikov just smiled at me! That may have well just made my year. Even though I had gym class with him every single day, Dimitri never once smiled at me. He always kept his normal face, which was blank, and free of any emotion.

I paused, just before I slid into my seat and looked him in the face. His face was beautiful as was that brown hair that hung just past his chin. I nearly melted at the sight of him. Lissa nudged me lightly. I still didn't move, I was mesmerized.

"So," Lissa started to say. "Guardian Belikov, why are we leaving an hour early?" she asked, bringing me back to reality.

Dimitri turned his attention to her and smiled."I'm sorry, princess." He said lightly. "But there is a storm coming and they wanted us to get ahead of the weather."

Lissa nodded in understanding. "I see, thank you." She smiled back as she tried shoving me in the vehicle once more. This time, I obeyed and slid in carefully, next to her.

Lissa looked at me with an amused looked on her face. "Rose." She hissed as Dimitri got into the driver's seat, along with another guardian, I was pretty sure I didn't have any idea who she was. "Snap out of it."

"Sorry." I murmured, still transfixed by the wonders of Dimitri's face.

We reached the airport and made it through security without any problems. Dimitri and the other guardian dropped us off and to my annoyance they didn't stay with us as we boarded the plain. I guess they thought it was safe enough and didn't sense any strigoi, but how could they be so sure? I turned to Dimitri. "You aren't coming with us?"

He shook his head. "No, there will be another guardian who will pick you up at the gate." He placed an assuring hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Rose. We've spoken with the pilot and the flight attendants everything will be fine and you will both be well protected."

It wasn't my protection I was worried about, it was Lissa's. How could they do this? Still, anything could happen. Someone could hijack the plane and land us somewhere else where there would be no guardian to take us. And, they could take Lissa away from me. I was not happy about this situation at all.

Again, Dimitri tried to calm me down. "Rose, I promise you. Everything is going to be fine."

Lissa noticed my anxiety and stepped in to help Dimitri. "He's right, Rose. We will be fine. Besides, I have you; I don't think any one would dare step in my way with you around." She grinned.

That was true, as well. I had a mean right hook, and I wasn't afraid to use it.

I grimaced lightly as I was ushered in the plane by Lissa, and I glanced back nervously at Dimitri, giving him one last longing look before we rounded a corner and he was out of sight.

Lissa kept a light hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "Rose, come on. Please relax and try to enjoy the flight." She said as we made our way to our seat in first class.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Throughout the rest of the flight I was extremely tense, always watching out for Lissa, making sure no one suspicious looking walked up to us and tried to hurt her. Thankfully, the flight went well and there were no complications and for that I was grateful. I began to relax some as we touched ground and rolled in to the gate.

After several minutes of sitting, waiting for the all clear sign to get out of our seats, we made our way through the terminal and looked around, hoping to spot someone we knew, or someone who appeared to have been looking for us.

Lissa seemed to have recognized someone and she ran ahead. "Lissa!" I shouted, trying to catch up, not knowing where she was going. Then, I spotted them. Her parents were standing with huge smiles on their faces, and Lissa was now being enveloped in a big hug by her mom.

I made my way to Lissa and her family with a frown on my face. "Lissa." I scolded. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could have run straight into the arms of Strigoi, for all I knew." I folded my arms across my chest. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Lissa buried her head in her mother's chest. "Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to frighten you. I saw my parents and I had to go see them. I've missed them so much."

Lissa's mother looked up from her daughter and greeted me. "Rose, nice to see you too." She smiled as she placed her daughter aside, and in turn gave me a hug.

I smiled at her. Mrs. Dragomir was like my own mother. My mom wasn't in my life much, she had abandoned me (at least that's what I called it) when I was very young and I haven't seen her much since. Except for maybe one time, for my birthday about 5 years ago. I don't think I will ever forget that day, because the only gift she gave me was her being there, and actually, I was rather happy with that. I didn't care what I got as long as I was able to see my mother. That was the best gift anyone could ask for.

"Mrs. Dragomir, it's nice to see you too." I grinned, returning the hug.

"My my my, if it isn't Rosemarie Hathaway." A voice chimed in.

I looked around to the side and saw Lissa's brother, Andre. I smiled again. I told you all before, I was rather fond of him and he was like a big brother to me.

I nudged him on the shoulder, as my greeting, and took in my surroundings. I spotted off to the side, three guardians who were standing with arms folded against their chest, wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. Good, so at least Dimitri wasn't lying and saying we were going to be well protected.

After saying our hellos and giving hugs, we made our way to baggage claim and claimed our baggage.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been busy and haven't had much time to write. Enjoy.**


End file.
